


We all fall

by just_a_movie_fan



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_movie_fan/pseuds/just_a_movie_fan
Summary: Beca is very gay but everyone is against her when she comes out and she's done
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	We all fall

Beca pov 

I can't take it anymore my parents hate me, my girlfriend broke up with me and I got kicked out of the Bella's because Chloe was creeped out because I'm gay. All I wanted was for someone to love me, but I guess that will never happen. So goodbye anyone that loves or cares about me especially you Stacie. 

I finish my note and put it in the envelope, and leave it on my form room desk. Kimmy Jin won't be back for at least two more days so i will have plenty of time to rot before anyone finds me. I walk over to my bed and crouch down to grab my bottle of vodka and my knife. Over the course of 10 minutes I finish the bottle and am finally ready. I take my knife and slowly push down on my arm until I start to bleed and slowly slid it down towards my wrist, I hurry and do the same to the other side. As I start to fade I can't help but think of all the choices I made and wonder what went wrong. At least I don't have to worry anymore I think as i fade into darkness.


End file.
